Episode 1969 (3 July 2000)
Synopsis: Rosa tells Gianni to get Beppe and he asks Nicky exactly what happened. She says Rod touched her and snivels a bit, and Beppe says they must go to the police. Nicky refuses and Rosa says that they will do whatever Nicky wants and it will not be discussed outside this house. Gianni is keen on finding Rod's house and beating him up. Beppe tries again and says she has to report what happened, and trying to ignore it won't allow Nicky to get on with her life. Beppe says she does want Rod to pay for what he did, doesn't she? Nicky looks doubtful. Rosa answers the door to say she won't be coming to school today. Sonia tells Kim that it's obvious Nicky is skiving to avoid telling them she didn't get the snog she wanted from Rod. They get a policewoman to talk to Nicky and Beppe encourages her to talk so Rod won't be free to do it to some other little girl. Nicky says OK, she'll talk. Two women interview her with Rosa present. They ask her to describe her relationship with Mr Morris. She says she always felt fine with Rod-er-Mr Morris. She says he even bought her a CD as a present. She says she went to meet him in the community centre. They ask why, and Nicky says it was more convenient for Mr Morris, and agrees when they ask if he suggested it. Nicky says they were talking and he said she looked beautiful, and he was lucky to have a student like her. She says she doesn't remember what happened after that, but he put his hand on her knee and started rubbing her leg. She says she told him to stop and he said it was what she wanted and he lifted her skirt and touched her. Nicky says she pushed him away immediately, and was so scared. She says he begged her not to go, and that she was over-reacting, but she just ran away. She is taken for a medical examination. She has no cuts, scratches or bruising. The doctor says there is no concrete supporting evidence, either medical or from witnesses, but they will see what they can do. Ian's houses are still a building site, but he tells Sandra he wants to call it "Beale's Homes" and to sort out the advert. Ian shows Pauline what her money is buying. Mel answers the phone to Dan in the Vic and tells him she isn't scared. He says he knows she's alone there. Steve asks Billy how he's got on and Billy says he's been trying but hasn't found Dan yet. Beppe arrives and is annoyed, but Steve says Billy is here for his personal business, not E20, so it's none of his concern. Beppe takes a message for Steve from "Mrs Barbara Owen" and says she was very charming and left her address, saying she needed to contact Steve. Steve says it's his mother, than later he writes a cheque for £500 and puts it in an envelope. Sonia offers to help Jamie do the painting that Frank made him do as punishment. Frank lets the other three go after they finish washing and threatens to reinstate the death penalty if they ever cross him again. Sonia and Jamie start having a paint fight and end up on the floor together and looking like they're about to kiss, when Janine walks in and asks what they are doing. They get up guiltily and Sonia rushes out. Gianni tells Beppe he wants to find Rod and get his hands on him. Meanwhile the police go to arrest Rod for indecent assault. He tells his wife they've made a mistake and it will all be fine. Beppe calls and finds out how it's going and tells Nicky that Rod has been arrested. Cast: *'Nicky Di Marco - Carly Hillman' *'Rosa Di Marco - Louise Jameson' *'Beppe Di Marco - Michael Greco' *'Gianni Di Marco - Marc Bannerman' *'Teresa Di Marco - Leila Birch' *'Frank Butcher - Mike Reid' *'Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder' *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Jim Branning - John Bardon' *'Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards' *'Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor' *'Melanie Beale - Tamzin Outhwaite' *'Steve Owen - Martin Kemp' *'Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick' *'Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks' *'Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt' *'Laura Dunn - Hannah Waterman' *'Sandra Di Marco - Clare Wilkie' *'Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson' *'Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou' *'Asif Malik - Ashvin Luximon' *'Kim McFarlane - Krystle Williams' *'Rodney Morris - Forbes Masson' *'Fiona Morris - Ashley Jensen' *'D.S. Langford - Angela Bruce' *'Dr. Grossman - Rachel Atkins ' Crew: *'Script Editor - Belinda Campbell' *'Story Consultant - Tony Jordan' *'Storylines - Art Young' *'Associate Producer - Ian Hopkins' *'Script Producer - Lorraine Newman ' Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes